Klaroline Makes a Deal
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short piece where Caroline needs Klaus' help in saving Elena during 4x06. Wrote this shortly after the latest episode since Caroline agreed to go on a date with Klaus! Just my little version of events...


**Just my little version of HOW Caroline & Klaus agreed on a date during episode 4x06. Picks up after Klaus buys her the drink.**

* * *

They sat at the bar making small talk avoiding any other mention of Tyler. She literally wanted to slap the voice in her head that was screaming she liked it. She liked their conversation, she liked the dignified way in which he spoke, and she liked the way his eyes would linger a few seconds too long at her cleavage and at her lips whenever he sipped his drink.

Just when she was going to admit that she didn't actually mind sitting there with him. Her phone buzzed.

_Damn it!_ She thought when she read the text…She wasn't entire sure if she more pissed at the interruption or the fact that shit was going to go wrong.

She laughed nervously…there was no other option but to spill the beans.

"So here's the thing…I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say."

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan can go to your house and break her out...which he did. And don't get mad…but then he lost her…"

Klaus stared for a second. He needed to regain his composure. One second he was smiling with her, the next she was revealing her true intentions…the memory of that night when they sat at the bench across the street flashed in his mind quickly. He stormed off his barstool to make his exit.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline…you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He replied turning towards the door, already planning on how he was going to find Elena.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations!" she got out in one breath…banking on the fact that he liked her and most likely wouldn't kill her in an open bar.

He paused, his anger simmering down and his curiosity peaking. He turned towards the beautiful blonde regretting he had to flip the script and be stern with her.

"Ok…you have 10 seconds to tell me."

She took another breath…she wasn't expecting the tone of voice he used just then. "They stop when a new potential hunter kills his first vampire releasing the curse of the dead hunter. When Connor died the mark appeared on Jeremy's hand. It's Jeremy."

"And where are we going to find a vampire willing to die for the cause?"

Caroline shifted her stance…her and Stefan had already thought of a solution.

"Got any hybrids you don't care for much...?" she tried saying with a light tone.

"Absolutely not, Dean was killed the other day…I cannot afford to sacrifice another hybrid. I will not."

"Pleasee? We're running out of time, Elena is lost who knows where and there's no time to go kill someone and wait for them to wake up as a vampire. It has to be one of your hybrids Klaus…you know it."

He fumed at the thought of sacrificing one the hybrids. But the wheels started turning anyhow. Jeremy Gilbert was the new hunter…part of The Five. How convenient.

"And what do I get by offering up a hybrid to Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Uh…you & Stefan won't have to scour the Earth searching for another hunter?"

He shook his head no and crossed his arms showing his disapproval.

"Oh! You yourself said Elena needed your help. This is the ultimate way of helping her." Caroline tried again. He stood there staring at her silently telling her his answer.

"Come on…what is it going to take?"

"I need a bigger incentive love…I have no more of Elena's blood, so try harder."

Caroline thought for a second. There was still the ruse of her break up with Tyler to play up to.

"We had a nice time tonight…considering. How about we plan for another one?"

He squinted at her. Her suggestion definitely fit the bill of his incentive. "What are you implying?"

"That we go on a date, in exchange for one of your hybrids."

"So you're asking me out?" he asked with a smirk.

Caroline felt herself blushing. "For Elena! To help with—for Elena." She replied coughing…her throat suddenly dry.

"Very well then, I would much rather spend time with you on an evening _I_ plan than of one when your friends use you to try and bait me."

Her eyes went wide in shock as he walked off leaving the _Mystic Grill_. What just happened? Did they just agree on a date? A real one?

Klaus stopped at that exit, "You coming love?"

Caroline snapped back to reality and melted just a little when he called for her at the door. She grabbed her jacket and forced herself to think about the plan and saving Elena for the umpteenth time.


End file.
